The B. Brothers
The B. Brothers is a group of Outworld artists who are brothers that consists of Ro Ro Kahn, Bitch Puddin', and Jake Krane. The "B" in their name stands for "Bitch", so their real name without the initial is "The Bitch Brothers". They've made a best seller called How to Defeat a Stupid Hoe. They make songs too. Occasionally, Mace Kahn, Ace Kahn, Loveolas Kahn, and Nya Kahn will write a song with them. Albums ''R=R.O. Squared Songs # R.O. Love # Dangerous # Not About That Bass # Missy Who # Give The Kahns Their Money # Talking Hussie # Dear Sexy Husband # California Chubbs (Charles' theme song) # Puddin' in the Trap # Hollaback Hoe # Big Dick # Bitch Puddin' (Song) (Bitch Puddin's theme song) Bitch Bomber Songs # One Bitch # Pretty Kahns # Deadly # Baby Got Fat (Mr. Perfect's theme song) # Stupid Hussie # Slut Queen # Bad Kids # Bad Kids (feat. Jaylin) # Cum On "R" Stands for Revenge Songs # Evil Like Me # Bitch Just Die # Such a Stupid Whore # Wettest Dreams # Sex for the Summer # Dominant # Bitches and Hoes # Same Old Fuck # Fuckin' With Me # Fuck You # Dubs is the New Crush Sunshine & Kahnmas - EP Songs # 12 Days of Ro Ro # Carol of the Whores Back to the Future Songs # I Hate It # Hoe-mation # R.K. O's Commercial Song # Kahns Just Wanna Have Fun # Mall in Love # Fuckin' Face # Twerk # I Really Do Care # Jamal Love (Same Old Fuck Remix) # There # Fuck My Body The Mall Songs # Mall it Up (Whore it Up Remix) # Man to Myself # Dangerous Ro Ro # Dark Whores # You're a Hoe # Damn Romance # Hoe # S.T. # S.T. (feat. Jamal) # This Is How You Do # Asshole's Song # Mall # Celine (Album exclusive) # Love You Like A Love Song Bitches (Album exclusive) # I Kissed Jamal # Mally Fucked With This (Album exclusive) Sleeping Mally Songs # Kaboom Wow # Teenage Bliss # I Say # Stronger (Mall Didn't Kill Me) # You're So Gay # Me Too # Last Die-Day Night # Hit The Road Bitch # Tell Me Something I Won't Know # Cum To Get It # That Bitch Was Made For Cummin' # Blue Things # Nights # Twerk from Home # Porn This Way # Drop the Damn Hoe # HoeGame (Album exclusive) # Fucking Robbed Me # Just Fuck (feat. Jamal) (Album exclusive) # Mally Five More Times (Pre-Black & White Album exclusive) Black & White Songs # Never Fuck With You # Black Bitch # Mally Five More Times # Hocus Pocus # Fuck Today # A Cause # Part of Me # I'm Gon' Survive # Cheap Hoes # Dare # Blank Face # Just Like Ro Ro (Album exclusive) # Fuck 'Em Up Style (Whoops!) (Album exclusive) # Fucked With Me (Album exclusive) # WYF (Where You From) (feat. Mace) (The Mall Trilogy exclusive only) # Fuck Rally (The Mall Trilogy exclusive only) The Mall Trilogy Songs # Mall it Up (Whore it Up Remix) # Man to Myself # Dangerous Ro Ro # Dark Whores # You're a Hoe # Damn Romance # Hoe # S.T. # S.T. (feat. Jamal) # This Is How You Do # Asshole's Song # Mall # Celine # Love You Like A Love Song Bitches # I Kissed Jamal # Mally Fucked With This # Kaboom Wow # Teenage Bliss # I Say # Stronger (Mall Didn't Kill Me) # You're So Gay # Me Too # Last Die-Day Night # Hit The Road Bitch # Tell Me Something I Won't Know # Cum To Get It # That Bitch Was Made For Cummin' # Blue Things # Nights # Twerk from Home # Porn This Way # Drop the Damn Hoe # HoeGame # Fucking Robbed Me # Just Fuck (feat. Jamal) # Mally Five More Times # Never Fuck With You # Black Bitch # Mally Five More Times # Hocus Pocus # Fuck Today # A Cause # Part of Me # I'm Gon' Survive # Cheap Hoes # Dare # Blank Face # Just Like Ro Ro # Fuck 'Em Up Style (Whoops!) # Fucked With Me # WYF (Where You From) (feat. Mace) # Fuck Rally # Cumbrella # Disturbing It # Sit Still, Look Shitty # Ain't Your Mama # Into You # Send My Hugs (To Your New Fucker) # It's Raining Ten # Don't Let Me Frown # Love Life # Fuck Em With Kindness # This Is What You'll Cum For # Try Me # Bitch Girl # I Will Fuck With Mall/Hoe-Mation K.I.L.F. Across Outworld'' Songs # K.I.L.F. �� # You're The Mall That I Want (feat. Jamal) # Where Has It Been # All In My Ass (Sex) (feat. Jamal) # Fuck It Better